


Of Happy Endings and New Beginnings

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [63]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to end the main story a bit differently than rewriting the game version.  No one deserves a quiet afternoon alone together more than these two.</p><p>I've got another story that is consuming most of my writing time currently, but I'm so dying for adorable chunky babies from these two that I'm sure that I'll have to write about that at some point.  </p><p>Thanks for your support, comments, kudos, and reading what I've written.  I appreciate all of you.</p></blockquote>





	Of Happy Endings and New Beginnings

Somehow knowing Evelyn would be returning made the waiting even more agonizing for Cullen. Leliana kicked him out of her office saying that his pacing was making her ravens nervous and advised him to try to keep himself busy. After leaving the rookery, he tracked down his parents and told them the good news. Martha had been so excited that she had jumped up and down and then nearly smothered Cullen in hugs and kisses. James had stood quietly to the side with a small smile and teary eyes. Cullen then called his captains and lieutenants to his office to report the news of the Inquisitor’s success and imminent return. His officers were elated and asked permission to share the news with the troops. Cullen agreed but ordered that they remain sober and on full alert. There was a time and place for drunken victory celebrations, and Cullen wanted to make sure their’s wasn’t premature as it had been in Haven.

Cullen looked at his desk and for once wished he had paperwork to attend. There wasn’t any. He had already plowed through it while he waited for Evelyn to reach the Temple. Evelyn had recently cleaned his entire office after a particularly trying meeting with some nobles had triggered her obsessive compulsive tendencies, so tidying wasn’t an option. As he considered tossing his throwing daggers to pass the time, Bella came over to him with her ball. “Might as well play some fetch,” Cullen said and then trotted out to the courtyard with her.

After an hour of tossing Bella’s ball, the pup was finally content to roll on her back and demand her belly be rubbed. Cullen sat down beside her, pulled off a glove, and patted her belly while she panted happily. “It’ll likely be a full day before Ev makes it back to us. Do you have any ideas on how to pass the time?” Bella whimpered in response. “Yeah, I don’t have a clue what to do either.”

Josephine ran out to Cullen in a complete dither. “There you are. I’m trying to plan a small soiree to celebrate our victory. I don’t know what I can pull together in such a short time frame. Could you perhaps help with preparations?”

Normally, Cullen would try to avoid anything related to Josephine and her parties. Her weekly tea parties, which she termed “Interludes,” were painfully awkward things with frilly cakes and fragile teacups that made Cullen break out in hives from nervous energy whenever he was forced to attend. But he was desperate for anything to keep his mind busy, so he leapt at the chance to help Josephine.

He had never guessed the sweet natured, diplomatic Antivan could be such a taskmaster. From the moment Cullen agreed to help her, Josephine kept him busier than a new recruit under his most demanding drill sergeant. She had him hanging banners, rearranging tables, running potential menus to the cooks, bringing tasting samples to Leliana and her, taking amended menus back to the kitchens, polishing silver, setting tables, and arranging flowers. 

When Josephine was finally satisfied with her preparations, Cullen drug himself up to Evelyn’s chambers and collapsed on the bed. He slept eight blissfully nightmare free hours and woke only because Bella was begging to be let out. Walking Bella out to the main courtyard, Cullen estimated that Evelyn would be returning in just a few hours. 

After grabbing a quick breakfast, Cullen took reports and then headed to the training yard wearing an old pair of leather pants and a linen shirt to spar. He faced off against one of the chevaliers that Celene had sent. The older Orleasian soldier was an accomplished fighter and didn’t miss any opening Cullen gave him. The session ended in a draw with both men sweat-soaked and panting. After shaking hands, Cullen bought the Orleasian a drink and discussed implementing some of the chevalier’s training strategies into the Inquisition’s regimen.

Cullen was still a sweaty mess when a runner came up to him announcing that a raven had arrived from some of their scouts. The Inquisitor and her party could be expected to arrive within the hour. After thanking the chevalier again for his ideas, Cullen raced off to clean up and prepare for Evelyn’s arrival. As he reached her room, he got an idea about how to celebrate her return. Washing off quickly using a basin and pitcher of water, Cullen dressed in his regular uniform then filled a rucksack with a blanket, a few towels, some fresh clothes for Evelyn, and a few of her favorite soaps.

On his way out of the keep, he grabbed some cheese, bread, and wine then headed toward the main gate. If his plan worked, he would intercept her before she got to the keep and whisk her off to the hot spring for some quiet time. Estimating that Evelyn would arrive in minutes, Cullen walked out to greet her party before they entered Skyhold’s walls. A wide smile crossed his face as he saw Evelyn and the others coming over the crest of the hill. Running out toward them, he waved his hands to get Evelyn’s attention. She noticed him and kicked her horse into a gallop quickly closing the distance between them.

“Maker, I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed when she brought her horse to a quick halt near Cullen. Sliding off the horse, she found Cullen had her wrapped firmly in his arms before her feet could even touch the ground. She giggled and swatted at him to let her down. “I’ve got to see to the horse, Cullen,” she chided.

While raising her stirrups and loosening the horse’s girth, Evelyn was relieved that Dorian volunteered to walk her mare into the stables with his own. “I expect that you’ll delay your sappy displays of affection until I’m gone as repayment for my acting like a stable boy,” he said in feigned disgust. Evelyn gave Dorian a quick kiss on the cheek and then winked at Cullen.

Once Evelyn’s party had passed, Cullen dropped his voice to a low whisper. “Josephine expects us to be at a party to celebrate your victory later, but I thought I might claim some of your time first.”

“Is there something on your mind?” Evelyn teased while grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her.

“Everything,” he said with a sly smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end the main story a bit differently than rewriting the game version. No one deserves a quiet afternoon alone together more than these two.
> 
> I've got another story that is consuming most of my writing time currently, but I'm so dying for adorable chunky babies from these two that I'm sure that I'll have to write about that at some point. 
> 
> Thanks for your support, comments, kudos, and reading what I've written. I appreciate all of you.


End file.
